spirit_sword_sovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Family * Chu Xing Xing (Father) * Liu Meng Yan (Mother) * Chu Hu (Younger Cousin on father's side) * Luo Lei (Young adopted sister) * Liu Shi Yun (Cousin on mother's side, met in Six Gates Contest at Ancient Stars) * Shui Liu Xian (Wife) * Shui Qian Yue (Half-Sister-in-law) Friends * Yun Chang Qing(swordsman of Wan Jiang Ge, who is known for being fair and just, ran the sword-club auction and the sword wash pool trial. Commited suicide to show loyalty to Wan Jiang Ge after the Cabinet Master declaired him a traitor.) * Lei Yuan Guang(swordsman of Wan Jiang Ge. Killed by Cabinet Master) * Tang Yun Huan(swordsman of Wan Jiang Ge. Killed by Cabinet Master.) * Su Leng Liu(swordsman of Wan Jiang Ge. Killed by cabinet Master.) Followers Liuyun Dynasty Martial Artist * Gu Qing Shan(Former Govener of Blackwater Town who pledged his loyalty after he is helped to break through to Earth and Spirit Realm) * Du Yan(Former Assassin of Gathering Spirits level, whose life was saved) * Huayun River(Master of Ling Xiao Martial House) * Lin Tianchong(Terminally wounded Master of Nirvana whose life was saved) * Mo Wang Gong(Former Martial Emperor, after death transformed himself into a Spirit Puppet) * Wu Jing Xue(Former enemy at Ying Yang level and leader of Jingtian Army, who led a Cu to takeover Liuyun Dynasty, after death was resurrected as a Spirit Puppet in exchange for his loyalty) * Feng Yang(fellow disciple of Yan Yang in the Ling Xiao Martial House) * Xi Yue Yi(fellow disciple of Yan Yang in the Ling Xiao Martial House) * Tang Yue (King of Liuyun Dynasty) * Xuě Shuāng (Granddaughter of Xue Tian Kong) Alchemist * Qin Tianyu(Master of Qin Family, and former master of Qin Pavilion) * Qin Yu Yan (Forth level Alchemist and Heiress to the Qin Family) * Yan Yang(Fifth level Alchemist and high ranking member of Ling Xiao Martial House) * Zhang Fangui(Fifth level Alchemist) * Zhou Qingning(Fifth level Alchemist) Smith * Xue Tiankong(Master of Xue Family and former master of Xue Pavilion) Wan Jiang Ge Martial Artist * Xia Qing Cheng (first follower in Wan Jiang Ge) * Lu Ling (one of the first two closed disciples recruited from the Wan Jiang Ge outer gate for breaking through to the realm of man and sword after listening to his lecture.) * Gu Xuan Qing (one of the first two closed disciples recruited from the Wan Jiang Ge outer gate for breaking through to the realm of man and sword after listening to his lecture.) * Ning Le Fang (third closed disciple recruited from Wan Jiang Ge Outer Gate for breaking the sword tablet of fire.) * Lu Qing Yao (Previously was the 'shadow assassin' who used her dark sword to kill men who had bad intentions for her sister Lu Qing Xuan, she broke the table of darkness and became his student after he demonstrated his strength and cleared his name.) * Shi Hao (former closed disciple from outerdoor and 5th to break a tablet, having broken the tablet of earth. Betrayed them after the Cabinet Master declaired Chu Xing Yun a traitor and ordered their arrest) * Lu Qing Xuan (closed disciple and 6th to break a tablet, doing so after chu xing yun almost died from the schemes of her former master.) * Baili Fakuang (Friend that saved him in previous life and the other genius "honarary Swordsman" of Wan Jiang Ge) * Lu Xing (Leader of Wan Jiang Ge Blood Law Inforcement, later, Minister of Justice) * 180,000 Forbidden Army (Elite Army set up by the previous Cabinet Minister to protect and control the 18 Dynasties) 18 Ancient Cities * 180 Zhenxing Wei (Elite Army set up to secretly protect the Ancient Cities) * Su Hanfeng (Defensive Lead Commander of Zhenxing Wei) * Ye Ming (Offensive Lead Commander of Zhenxing Wei) 18 Dynasties * Ye Chang Kong (old man and powerful head of Ye Family in Zunwu City, Qianwu Dynasty. Gifted Chu Xingyun ancient wood and vowed to serve him forever, after hr helped him break through to the realm of Yin Yang.) * Qian Yu Xin (former princess of Qianwy dynasty and temporarily companion who begged him to be her teacher.) * Qian Shao (Qian Gan Yu's father and former emperor of the Qianwu Dynasty, who lost his position to his brother after supporting Chu Xingyun) Seven Star Valley * Fu Xiaodun (Su jing'an's adopted father and cabinate minister of seven valleys. Planned to betray Chu Xingyun and take over Wan Jiang Ge during their battle with jiuhan Palace. Chu Xingyun noticed his intentions and secretly killed him, blaming it on Jiuhan Palace to protect Jingan and Muzhao) * Su Jing'an (Friend from previous life, met again during the Six Gates Contest in Ancient Stars. In love with Su Muzhao, in past life he committed suicide after Su Muzhao sacrificed her life to save him, before they ever had a chance to confess their love for each other.) * Su Muzhao (friend from previous life, met again during the Six Gates Contest in Ancient Stars. In love with Su Jing'an, in her past life, she tragically died to save him before they ever conffesed their love for one another) Jiu Xiao City/University * Jun Wu You (Grandson of Marital Emperor, used to be a hard worker, but gave himself to drinking after his entire family died fighting the demons. Deeply in love with Hua Lang Yue) * Hua Lang Yue (Earth, assassin. Deeply in love with Ju Wu You) * Yo Zai (Fat and weak coward who he trained into a confident powerhouse) * Ye Ling (Healer who saved his life) * Bai Bing (Physically weak compared to most student, but extremely intelligent, has the potential for Honored Emperor) * Bu Fan (Army Scout) * Gu Man (Fiercely loyal, Beastly strong warrior with an impenetrable defense, has potential for Honored Emperor) Namning City/University * Cloves * Ding Ning * Nangong Huayan (granddaughter of Heavenly Emperor, one of the 5 most beautiful ladies, hates her cousin for setting up her mother to be raped and plots to kill him with Chu's help, in love with Chu, wants to lead her family, leads chu's spy network of rich nobles) * Sima Pingyao (one of the 5 most beautiful ladies, granddaughter of Honored Emperor, in love with chu) * Sima Beiye (one of the 5 most beautiful ladies, granddaughter of Cold Honored Emperor, promises to become Gu Man's wife to stop him from killing her, later falls in love with him.) Windless City * Li Tianxiu Category:Friends Category:Family Category:Allies Category:Followers Category:Servants Category:Disciples Category:Liu Yun Dynasty Category:Ling Xiao Martial House Category:Liu Yun Royal Family Category:Xue Family Category:Qin Family Category:Chu Family Category:Yunteng Chamber of Commerce Category:Qiyunfeng Mountain